1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to laptop computer securing devices and more particularly pertains to a new laptop computer securing device for securing a laptop computer to a person's luggage in such a manner that airport security personnel may still easily inspect the laptop computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of laptop computer securing devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that allows a person to effectively lock or secure a laptop computer to their luggage while still allowing access to the laptop computer to security personnel of an airport. This will ensure that the laptop cannot be easily stolen from luggage or during the screening process, while complying with government rules requiring security personnel access to electronic devices.